


It Was As If Unseen Hands

by Birdy5678



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy5678/pseuds/Birdy5678
Summary: Struggling with anxiety, Lapis must come to terms with the events that took place a year ago, get her life back together; and get rid of seemingly eldritch hands that haunt her.





	It Was As If Unseen Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I guess? If anyone really wants to see more of this world then be free to ask.  
> Sorry about the short chapter.

It was as if unseen hands pushed themselves upon Lapis’ throat the minute she awoke, struggling to keep her breath under control, the twenty-year-old sat up on her fortress of pillows that formed a bed.

“Breathe.”  
She whispered to herself, feeling anxiety swell up in her chest. “Breathe.” Lapis whispered once more, praying to a God that she did not particularly believe in. “Breathe” And so she did. A tidal wave of air swept through her lungs, convulsing itself upon the walls of flesh that formed her form, relief flashed within her jaded eyes- it was over, the snippet of time in the day that the young woman dreaded before the encompassing abyss of sleep came to a closure. 

Getting dressed would be the next activity upon the list; rising, Lapis felt the world’s problems crashing itself upon her skeletal shoulders. Like any other day in the life of an owner of a degree in the arts. Lapis felt the all too familiar omniscient hands rising from the depths of her mindscape once more. “Stop.” She mumbled, waving them off her shoulder, when the hands would not comply, she resorted to begging “Please stop.” Lapis pleaded. As if achieving some unknown goal, the hands soon retreated. 

Once dressed, Lapis took a gander at herself in the reflection of the mirror, her pupils dilated- she did not know the cause of said pupils dilating. ‘Pearl’s probably outside.’ She thought to herself.

The callused surface of her palm soon found itself wrapped around the iron of the knob, the unseen hands rose once more- disturbed from their slumber.

The kitchen was cramped, dirty, and wholly uncomfortable due to the eye candy in front of the incredulously gay introvert. Pearl skittered from area to area, dealing with situations as they arose with the proficiency of a mathematician. The table was equally dirty as flour vomited itself amongst the wood. Beads of sweat situated themselves among her freckled forehead, eventually making their way to her avian like nose- it was the most erotic thing Lapis had ever seen in her long and frankly annoying existence. 

Overall, Pearl was beautiful, the way her skeletal hips swayed would be enough to drive men and women alike to the brink of inanity and back, the way her lips curled into a smile at the sight of Lapis- It was perfect. “Good morning, Lapis.” The blue haired female would swear upon her life that she shat herself at that interval of time “uh…oh! Hey.” Lapis replied. With a groan, Pearl attempted at an apology “Sorry about the mess, got a little carried away making the pie, eh?” Popping a strawberry into her mouth, Lapis made an internal effort not the drool “Uhh, well it is your house, you can honestly do whatever.”

Pearl’s long fingers curled around a whisk as she went back to working with the precision of a retired Navy Seal. Pulling out her phone, Lapis made another struggle to ignore the lump forming itself upon her throat at a worryingly fast rate. “When’s your next shift?” the supposed ice breaker that would start a conversation in Pearl’s mind only lead to dread forming in the depths of Lapis once more at the mere mention of the accursed bar. “Nine.” 

“There’s coffee somewhere amidst this mess. You want some?”


End file.
